ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Cathedral
The Shining Cathedral is a large cathedral dedicated to the Shiny Lord, and is also the place where he and the Shining Convoy live. Inhabitants - Shinyists= Shinyists The Shiny Lord's very own cultists who follow the way of Shinyism, they are completely devoted to him and spend the rest of their miserable lives praying and serving the Shiny Lord. They constantly wear black robes. If their body is not of humanoid shape, and cannot fit into the robe, they intentionally...modify themselves...even if they are left handicapped. Ironically, most, if not all of them are Zeno and the only reason the Shiny Lord hasn't destroyed them is because of their devotion to him. Their duty is also to protect the Shining Cathedral, where the Shiny Lord resides. They all get their previous memories wiped out during the initiation ritual and learn a strange, nearly incomprehensible language which is thought to be the language of the Shiny Lord's species. - Shiny Soldier= Shiny Soldier If the Shiny Lord wants to, he can turn any of his Shinyists or victims into mindless creatures which appear as walking, humanoid beings made of light. They have no ability to think freely and carry out the Shiny Lord's orders to the death. Abilities *Enhanced strength: The Shiny Soldiers have highly enhanced strength. *Durability: The Shiny Soldeirs are capable of withstanding most sources of damage. *Shining Strike: The Shiny Soldiers are capable of creating flashes of light that explode. - Shining Redemption= Shining Redemption Bioweapons of mass destruction grown and bred in the lower chambers of the Cathedral itself. Just one of these is able to wipe out a whole planet's life. Features *Armour: Extremely hard, black armour that is nearly indestructible. *Tail: A curved, black, hook-shaped organ, it fires massive amounts of energy. *Stingers: Used in conjunction with the tail to fire energy rays. *Tesla Cannons: Two large attachments on the back that fire the Red Lightning. These can reposition themselves to hit targets that are behind it. *Missile Cannons: Its back contains missile cannons that can fire a barrage of homing missiles. *Eyes: Perfectly capable of seeing in most conditions. *Arm blades: Two serrated arm blades that can cut through just about anything. *Extra Arms: Two extra arms that are capable of punching at short range. *Extra Feet: They are there simply for better stability in Traveling Mode. *Mandibles: Extremely powerful mandibles capable of crunching most materials and substances with ease. Abilities *Energy Field: They constantly activate an energy field that negates most damage. **Energy Blast: A Shining Redemption is able to release a blast of energy, destroying anything in the area. However, this ability causes their energy field to shut down for a while to recharge. *Particles Beams: Very powerful rays from the eyes and tail. Takes time to charge up. *Red Lightning: Red lightning from the tesla cannons. *Flight: Terrestrial or interstellar flight can be achieved. *Alternate Mode: It is able to switch from its Combat Mode to Traveling Mode by turning its head and legs backward, its attachments also reposition themselves. *Split: The Shining Redemption can split into 2 separate beings by detaching its rear. - Zeno Torture Victims= Zeno Torture Victims Any Zeno that tries to get in the way of the Shiny Lord's "purging" will be captured and sent to the torture chambers, where they will be forcibly given immortality so that they may suffer for all of eternity. - Ultraman Dao= Ultraman Dao In an alternate timeline, Ultraman Dao resides here after the Shiny Lord's defeat. Abilities *Anathium Shoot. Dao's main beam, fired in an "L" position. It is a dark sickly green in color. *Anathema Corruption: Dao can fire a blast of concentrated anathema from his hand which can corrupt a being if they are hit with it. He used this on Zenon during the events of the taisen. Presumably, the same was done to his own soldiers. *Dark Power. Dao appears to have some sort of dark powers at his disposal, as shown in the beginning of the taisen against the Parody Ultras. Presumably, unleashing this power is very taxing on Dao. Using this power he can form dark tendrils, use the energy to kill a being on contact, and becomes incredibly powerful. He can also shroud a large area in darkness. *Telepathy. Dao possesses highly proficient telepathic abilities, which he can use to communicate with others or even harm other powerful telepaths, as he seemingly did to Ultraman Neo Xenon. *Anathium Blast. Dao can fire blasts of anathema energy from his hands. *Being almost entirely composed of anathema, Dao can slightly harm any being in his direct vicinity with the sickly energy. *Anathium Blade. Dao can form a blade of Anathium energy at will. It is a dark sickly green in color. *Anathema Absorption. Dao can absorb anathema energies in order to empower himself. *"Sockpuppeting": Dao can create duplicates of himself similar to Alien Baltan's illusions, albeit more solid. *Dark Ray: Dao can fire a beam of dark energy from his beam lamp. *Teleportation }} Rooms *Throne room: The most well lit up and shiny of rooms, it is where the Shiny Lord spends most of his time. *Canteen: Shinyists need to eat and drink too. *Living Quarters: Shinyists need to sleep sometimes...and go to the toilet... *Hall of Glory: A hall with many statues, paintings, etc dedicated to the Shiny Lord. It is also where the Shinyists pray. *Forbidden Room: A room that only the Shiny Lord may enter. Nobody knows what he does in there... *Torture chamber: A torture chamber where Zeno are tortured for eternity. *Shining Redemption Breeding Lab: A laboratory under the cathedral where the Shining Redemptions are made. Category:Fan Locations Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life.